1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset, and more particularly to a wireless stereo headset including a pair of mono headsets, for performing wireless communication with sound devices and providing a stereo function for listening to music while conveniently carrying out voice communication using a portable terminal wirelessly connected with a mono headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a term “headset” refers to an auxiliary device capable of providing sounds into which sound signals output from a sound device are converted to a user and transferring electric signals into which user's voice is converted to the sound device or a portable terminal in order to record the user's voice or to communicate with others, while the user wears the headset on his/her head.
Traditionally, the primary users of headsets have been telemarketers, consultants, and public relations personnel or persons chatting over the Internet. Such a headset includes a speaker outputting sound and a microphone for converting the user's voice into electric signals, and is fabricated in a single body shape.
Meanwhile, as the use of portable terminals providing mobile communication services has gradually expanded, the portable terminal has expanded to employ a hands-free device, such as a headset. The typical hands-free device has provided only a function for voice communication using the portable terminal.
The mobile communication services have gradually expanded to provide multimedia services, as the necessary communication technology and equipment have been developed. Thus, functions of the portable terminals are rapidly developing.
Further, as the technology for compressing music files into MPEG 1 audio layer 3 (MP3) has rapidly developed, the portable terminals have expanded to become multimedia devices capable of replaying music files, moving picture files and the like, as well as communication devices.
However, most hands-free devices used with portable terminals are still limited to voice communication, some of which being earphones performing stereo functions for playing music files. Since the hands-free devices provided in the pair of earphones are generally connected to the portable terminals by a cable, voice communication therewith is inconvenient. Furthermore, even though a user of a portable terminal that incorporates multimedia functions may use a hands-free device, the user must operate the portable terminal in order to play music files even when the user is not carrying out voice communication. Thus, the user cannot efficiently use the hands-free device.